Pancake type slip rings are typically manufactured by plating a dielectric substrate with an electrically conductive material such as copper. Using photo lithographic techniques, the electrically conductive plating is etched to form a plurality of conductive rings. For example, the conductive rings can be formed as disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/246,098, filed Feb. 8, 1999 entitled "ELECTRICAL SLIP RING HAVING A HIGHER CIRCUIT DENSITY" (pending) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,429 issued May 11, 1999, entitled "METHOD OF MANUFACTURING COMPOSITE PANCAKE SLIP RING ASSEMBLY", both of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
The disadvantage with such arrangements is the high cost to manufacture the conductive rings used in the pancake type slip ring. Thus, there is a need in the art for a conductive or a pancake type slip ring in which the cost of manufacturing the pancake type slip ring has been substantially reduced.